Au Revoir
by Raputopu
Summary: Apa pun yang ia inginkan, akan Eren berikan—seandainya dia pulang. Drabble. LeviEren.


" _Aku akan menjemputnya."_

" _Eren, jangan gila."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **attack on titan (shingeki no kyojin)** © hajime isayama

 _au revoir_ © raputopu

.

Au _**Revoir**_ _—_

— _karena setiap detik begitu berharga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Januari 31th, 2015_

Tangan mengepal, kulitnya meremang kedinginan, angin menembus mantel cokelatnya. Udara malam tak lebih dingin dari malam-malam kemarin, namun hatinya jauh lebih dingin dari ladang kutub Utara sekali pun.

Hatinya gemang, beberapa pertanyaan muncul sekelebat, melesat secepat kilat, bahkan tak sempat ia pikirkan jawabannya, namun hatinya keburu gundah duluan. Pertanyaan bernada serupa terus bergema di dalam kepala.

Apakah _dia_ akan datang? Apakah _dia_ akan menepati janjinya? Apakah _dia_ akan menjawabnya?

Entahlah. Eren pun bahkan tak tahu jawabannya.

Ladang parkir mendenging, sesunyi di dalam hutan, sehening hatinya. Mungkin hanya dirinya satu-satunya pria kesepian malam ini. Berdiri di bawah lampu jalan yang berderik karena kehabisan listrik. Laron-laron berkelebat liar. Warna abu-abu aspal nampak berkelap-kelip karena tarian laron gila. Bau-bau embun tak banyak membantu. Dingin menukik pesat. Mungkin ini sudah jam empat subuh. Pesan singkat Armin, teman kamarnya, memperingatkan bahwa ini waktu pulang, tak banyak membantu. Kedua kakinya masih menggeming, membatu kuat. Tak sekali pun ototnya berkutik.

Mungkin sekilas Eren nampak bodoh, menunggu untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

 _("Apa yang kau harapkan dari cinta sejati?"_

" _Dia akan datang bagaimana pun kondisinya, sesulit apa pun dirinya. Dia akan datang untuk kekasihnya."_

" _Omong kosong.")_

Eren ingat saat orang itu menjentikkan abu rokoknya dengan tidak sopan di atas meja, nyaris menepis wajahnya.

Tapi Eren masih dikuasai pola pikir remaja labilnya.

Cinta sejati itu ada. Dia akan tiba. Sesulit apa pun kondisinya. Kapan pun waktunya.

Ponsel bergetar dua kali, padahal baterai sudah nyaris mendekati ambang batas. Eren berharap benda laknat itu padam saja, agar pikirannya tidak terdistorsi dengan argumen Armin yang semakin memuakkan.

* * *

 _ **Dia tidak akan datang, Eren.**_

 _ **Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri.**_

 _ **Pulanglah.**_

* * *

" _Tidak, Armin. Terima kasih. Aku akan menjemputnya malam ini_."

Eren bersikeras.

 _Edit Message_. _**Delete Message**_ _. Yes._ _ **Phone Locked**_.

Uhu-uhu burung hantu menertawakannya dari kejauhan, jauh dari balik pohon. Bulan purnama menyaksikan, ingin menertawakannya pula, namun bulan masih berbaik hati memberi Eren penerangan di tengah malam. Eren adalah pria kesepian malam ini. Kabut di ujung jalan tidak memberi tanda-tanda adanya kehadiran kendaraan yang akan melintas. Kulitnya menjadi kebal terhadap sapuan angin, membeku hati dibuatnya ketimbang jasmaninya.

Mungkin ini sudah dua jam, atau tiga jam, mungkin semalam—atau _berhari-hari_.

Eren bersyukur arlojinya mati.

 _("Aku tidak suka_ junkfood _, tapi_ burger _di sini lumayan juga."_

" _Aku benar, kan? Aku berani jamin lidahmu harus mencoba_ milkshake mochalatte _-nya. Teksturnya luar biasa! Armin ketagihan, Mikasa minta nambah, bahkan Jean jadi pelanggan tetap!"_

" _Kau tahu apa soal rasa?"_

" _Rasa? Maksudmu rasa cinta kita?"_

" _Jangan melantur. Kau minta bibirmu dicium, hah?")_

 _Shiganshina Café._ Percakapan lima belas bulan yang lalu. Terpatri bagai memorandum.

Setiap pukul sepuluh malam, pintu café akan tertutup. Padahal kursi empuk di depannya masih melompong, belum dihuni oleh pemilik seharusnya. Akhirnya menyerah. Sebelum diusir, Eren minta _milkshake mochalatte-_ nya dibungkuskan. Dua gelas. Untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang itu. Si pegawai tersenyum kecut dan memberi tas plastik dengan senyum pahit.

Gunung batu es mencair dan menyatu dengan cokelat-cokelat pudar. Rasa tidak karuan. Jusnya menjadi hambar seperti lidahnya yang asam.

 _Tidak._ Tapi seperti _hatinya_.

Eren berjanji akan memberikan minuman ini padanya. Kalau perlu keduanya. Kalau perlu seluruh uang di dalam kantungnya. Apa pun yang ia inginkan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri. _Tubuhnya_ , kalau bisa. _Raga dan jiwanya_.

Apa pun yang ia inginkan, akan Eren berikan— _seandainya dia pulang._

 _("Enam bulan? "_

" _Aku tahu itu waktu yang cukup lama, tapi kau bisa melihat perkembangannya di warta berita."_

" _T-tapi, ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan semuanya."_

" _Mempersiapkan apa? Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menjemput kepulanganku saja."_

" _Bukan itu …"_

 _ **/.**_

" _Waah, tumben pulang ke rumah."_

" _Dua hari saja, sungguh. Lebih dari itu, aku akan dikurung di dalam tahanan selama seminggu."_

" _Tumben komandan kejam itu memberimu cuti."_

" _Terkadang seorang tentara membutuhkan kekasihnya untuk mengusap luka."_

 _ **./**_

"… _jangan menangis."_

"… _aku tidak bisa."_

" _Jangan mengambil asumsi negatif dulu, bocah._ _"_

.

.

" _Apa dirimu akan pulang?"_

.

.

.

"Percayalah padaku.")

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eren?"_

 _._

Armin berdiri di ujung jalan. Dia membawakan jaket. Dadanya terengah. Napasnya tersengal. Dia pasti berlari dari penginapan hingga ke tempat ini.

.

" _Eren, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eren menggeleng. Airmatanya tumpah. Dia kalah. Dia kalah dalam peperangan ini.

" _Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik. Aku sakit._

 _Pergi, Armin. Pergi!"_

Lidahnya terpatah-patah. Hatinya terbelah. Kakinya tak sanggup menyanggah.

Plastik tumpah ruah di tengah jalan. Cairan cokelatnya menganaksungai hingga ke bibir parit. Dua gelas yang terbuka memuntahkan wadahnya di atas tanah basah. Tidak akan ada satupun orang yang pernah meminum minuman itu.

" _Dia bilang akan pulang, Armin."_

"Aku tahu, Eren."

" _Dia bilang dia akan—"_

Tepukan halus mendarat lembut di punggungnya, mengusap, menenangkan tubuh kurus yang bergetar, pelukan hangat, mendekap erat, membungkus kuat tangis yang tak kunjung reda. Dia tak makan beberapa jam. Dia tak mengurus tubuhnya selama beberapa hari. Jiwanya telah mati tujuh hari yang lalu. Cintanya telah pergi.

Koran harian di pinggir trotoar melambung tertiup angin, melayang-layang di udara hingga akhirnya mendarat di dekat lampu jalan terdekat.

Tulisan yang tertulis di bagian utamanya terbaca dengan jelas.

Armin sudah membacanya.

Seluruh orang di kota ini sudah membacanya.

 _Eren sudah membacanya._

Armin menyadarkannya.

" _Dia tidak akan pulang, Eren."_

Eren tidak berhenti menangis hingga esok pagi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Penyambutan Peti Mati Pasukan Penjaga Perbatasan."**_

 _ **.**_

 _Daftar tentara yang gugur saat menjalankan tugas:_

 _Jorge Pikale_

 _Keith Shadis_

 _Mike Zacharius_

 _Eld Jinn_

 _Gunter Schultz_

 _Dot Pixis_

 _Oluo Bozado_

 _Levi Ackerman_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _cepat pulang, Sayang._

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ Akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnyaaaa. Slight-Military!AU ini ke- _publish_ jugaaaa. Padahal kepengen _full_ Military-AU! Tapi saya gak yakin bakal kuat nulis. Alasan kenapa saya ngebet banget kepengen bikin cerita dengan tema ini:

Millitary!AU, di manapun tempatnya, apapun pairingnya, sepanjang apapun plotnya, pasti ujung-ujungnya bakal jatoh ke genre _angst, kan_?

Nah, ngomongin LeviEren, entah _canon_ entah _fanon_... pasti bawaannya _angst_ juga, kan?

 _Angst_ ketemu _angst_. Kelar idup lo. Idup gue. Idup kita semua.

 _(Loh, Rapuh? Katanya mau hengkang dari fandom SnK? Haha. Ntar aja, deh ya #dibacok)_

 _Sign_ ,

Rapuh


End file.
